Feliz Aniversário, Sakura-chan!
by J. M Oliver
Summary: Sakura como em todos os anos anteriores prepara uma festa. Mas nesse ano, uma ideia inusitada se transformará em uma grande confusão. NaruSasu/ Universo Alternativo [ 18]
1. Chapter 1

**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, SAKURA-CHAN!**

**PARTE I**

A festa tinha sido exatamente como no ano anterior. Regada a bebida e música alta. O som embalava os corpos que se mexiam conforme a batida da música, as bebidas - a muito diluída com várias outras-, preenchiam os copos dos convidados, bêbados demais para se darem conta da bebida adulterada. A dona da festa, Haruno Sakura, uma médica renomada e muito respeitada se encontrava entre os muitos convidados se divertido. Sendo a alma da festa, como muitos falariam no dia seguinte.

Com os seus recém-feitos trinta anos; Sakura considerava-se afortunada. Afinal, ela tinha o emprego que sempre sonhou, um bom salário, uma casa –quase - quitada e bons amigos. Tudo o que uma pessoa poderia querer com sua idade. No entanto, por mais que quisesse acreditar nisso, seu coração lhe dizia que algo estava faltando, que estava incompleto.

E essa sensação se reforçava cada vez que via um amigo de infância, ou dos tempos de escola, ou até mesmo faculdade anunciado o noivado ou casamento, e logo em seguida a presença de mais um integrante na família. Tentava convencer a si mesma que aquilo era apenas um sentimento bobo, uma fase, e sendo assim, dali a alguns anos também teria essa família que tanto esperava.

Com um sorriso no rosto, se lembrou de uma promessa feita ainda jovem, com um amigo de infância. De repente, sentiu saudades garoto que aprendera a amar e respeitar. Ele havia se mudado a pouco para o outro continente; agora se encontrava na América em busca do seu grande sonho. Com o amigo ainda em mente, e um grande copo de uma bebida não identificada na mão, rumou para o notebook desligado e esquecido no canto de uma prateleira.

Após esperar os eternos segundos para o notebook ligar, selecionou uma pasta, olhou para as fotos que havia tirado com o intuito de presentear o ex-namorado. Para quando completassem um ano de namoro. Infelizmente, - ou felizmente, dependendo do ponto de vista -o romance não tinha chegado nem a metade, mas as fotos continuavam ali, guardadas a espera de serem usadas.

Estalou os dedos e entornou o último gole de bebida na garganta sedenta. Então, começou a escolher as fotos. A sessão de fotos tinha sido cuidadosamente feita por um profissional, a pose era sexy sem ser vulgar; algumas eram provocantes, todavia, dentro do bom gosto atuavam em total sincronia com o ambiente. Escolheu a fotografia em que vestia um lingerie preto e cujos olhos verdes destacavam na tela do computador. Uma de suas melhores fotos, sem dúvida.

Abriu sua própria caixa de mensagem, anexou a foto e digitou uma mensagem curta ao destinatário, enviou-o. Fechou o notebook e voltou à festa.

Afinal, a noite ainda era apenas uma criança.

Na manhã seguinte, sua mente era um grande borrão da noite anterior. Sua cabeça doía como se adagas afiadas estivessem cravadas em sua caixa craniana; seus olhos estavam da mesma maneira e duvidou que aquilo fosse passageiro. Por isso, se manteve naquela posição grande parte da manhã, quando sentiu que já era possível se mover sem muita dor, se ergueu lentamente. Só para avistar a bagunça que era a sua casa.

O dia seguinte à festa era realmente uma droga. Principalmente quando já se encontrava sóbria o suficiente para admirar a pilha deforme que era a sala.

Suspirou chateada, caminhou para a cozinha, pegou um comprimido e um copo com água, engoliu-o imediatamente. A priori cuidaria de sua saúde. Física e mental. Em seguida, pensaria no que fazer com a bagunça que agora era a sua casa.

Andou até a sala avaliando os estragos. Pisando com cuidado no chão que estava repleto de salgadinhos pisados, esmagados e outras substancias não identificadas. Jogou-se no sofá, tateou o espaço a baixo do seu corpo, à procura do controle remoto, encontrou-o rapidamente e ligou a televisão. Zapeou por vários canais até encontrar um sobre culinária aonde uma mulher simpática explicava passo a passo de como fazer uma iguaria. Permaneceu por algum tempo naquele canal, contudoa voz da mulher era tão relaxante que acabou dormindo novamente.

Acordou horas depois com estado ainda pior do que o anterior, pois agora o seu pescoço também doía. Soltou um gemido sofrido, e ergueu-se lentamente. Caminhou até o banheiro, pegou uma toalha e ligou a ducha. Precisava de um bom banho antes de começar a pegar no pesado.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo**

O loiro sorriu ao visualizar uma nova mensagem em sua caixa de mensagem. _Sakura_. Leu o assunto do texto e nada entendeu, era uma série de palavra desconexas impossíveis de decifrar. Fez uma careta e abriu o e-mail. Dentro uma mensagem de feliz aniversário saltava da tela, ou ao menos ele achava que era. Franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça negativamente, não era o seu aniversário, na certa a rosada tinha errado o destinatário. Já ia excluir o e-mail quando notou que junto à mensagem tinha um anexo.

Uma foto.

A curiosidade logo se fez presente, e antes de avaliar a situação, clicou no link que abriu a fotografia em poucos segundos. Ficou paralisado tempo o suficiente para sentir uma sombra atrás de si se mexer, provavelmente, se aproximando da tela. Olhou para suas costas e um gemido angustiado floresceu em seus lábios. _Merda._

– Não é nada disso que você está pensando. – Naruto soltou imediatamente em sua defesa. Era uma frase patética, ele sabia, mas era a única que vinha a sua mente naquele momento.

– E o quê, exatamente, eu estou pensando? - replicou calmamente o homem de cabelos negros. O loiro sentiu um frio na espinha. Para qualquer outra pessoa que não conhecesse o moreno bem, o tom de voz passaria despercebido, contudo, Naruto que o conhecia há muitos anos; sabia que ele estava zangado, muito zangado.

– Eu não sei. Mas o que quer seja, não é a verdade. Eu nem sabia do que se tratava.

– Claro que não. Uma garota pela qual você foi idiotamente apaixonado, manda uma foto praticamente nua e você não tem nada com isso. É claro. - redarguiu, sarcástico, o vinco se formando entre as sobrancelhas escuras.

A foto era bastante sensual, daquele tipo que só se manda para o namorado ou... A um amante. E essa conclusão, só o deixou mais irritado. Tão irritado que não pensou em outra coisa exceto se afastar do loiro, pois, caso contrário faria algo que pudesse se arrepender muito depois. Bateu a porta do apartamento que dividiam com força. E só depois de estar do lado de fora do prédio parou para respirar.

Sua cabeça rodava e embora não quisesse ter uma atitude infantil, como bater no loiro até que o mesmo perdesse os sentidos e depois _exigir_uma explicação para os dois, uma parte de si dizia para fazer exatamente isso. Respirou diversas vezes, e quando conseguiu raciocinar com um pouco mais de clareza, caminhou para a casa de Suigestu onde sabia que Naruto não pensaria em procurar. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Tocou insistentemente a campainha, e só largou quando o homem de cabelos claros apareceu.

– Meu Deus, tire a merda desse dedo da minha campainha. Basta tocar uma vez. - resmungou enquanto abria a porta. Estacou ao encontrar o olhar do moreno. - Nossa, o quê aconteceu com você? - perguntou preocupado, sem realmente esperar uma resposta por parte do moreno. Pelo tempo que conhecia Sasuke sabia que ele não era uma pessoa de muitas palavras tampouco de muitos amigos, portanto, se ele estava ali era porque a algo grave tinha ocorrido. Deu espaço para o moreno adentrar a sua moradia e fechou a porta em seguida.

Rumou para a cozinha, acendeu o fogão e colocou uma boa quantidade de água numa das panelas que possuía. Pelo estado do moreno sabia que ele precisava de algo forte, e o mais o forte que ele se permitia naquele momento era uma xícara de café amargo.

Sentou-se do lado do moreno enquanto a água fervia e esperou até que o mesmo tomasse a iniciativa de falar, todavia, depois de vários minutos de silêncio desistiu. Voltou para a cozinha e terminou de preparar o café. Preparou duas xícaras caprichadas e olhou para o moreno, sentando no sofá da sala. _Talvez_, a situação exigisse um pouco de álcool, pensou ao adicionar um pouco de conhaque a bebida amarga.

– Toma, - entregou uma xícara de café para Sasuke, e bebericou o seu próprio. - Isso vai melhorar o seu humor.

– Duvido que algo melhore o meu humor. - comentou o moreno ranzinza. Pegou a sua xícara, tomou o primeiro gole e instantaneamente sentiu o calor se instalando no seu âmago. - O quê você colocou no café?

– Um pouco do meu ingrediente secreto. - comentou com um sorriso de dentes pontiagudos. - E então, vai me contar o que houve?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo**


	2. Chapter 2

**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, SAKURA-CHAN!**

**PARTE II**

O banho quente ajudou a relaxar os músculos tensionados, sentia-se nova em folha, pronta para começar a faxina que havia adiado algumas horas atrás. Colocou uma roupa velha - aquela usada somente para arrumar a casa, nunca para ser vista na rua -, prendeu um lenço nos cabelos, pegou os utensílios de limpeza e começou a arrumar a bagunça.

Tinha acabado de limpar a sala e estava na metade da cozinha quando começou a desanimar. Festas eram ótimas - para quem curtia a noite e ia embora na manhã seguinte -, mas eram péssimas para os anfitriões, que a menos que contratassem uma empresa exclusivamente para àquela tarefa, tinham que fazer eles mesmo a limpeza do local.

Cansada, deixou tudo da maneira que estava e caminhou para o quarto - que ela teve a sensatez de manter trancado - tirou o lenço do cabelo, e desabou na cama com o restante da vestimenta que usara para limpar a casa, estava cansada demais até mesmo para se trocar. Fechou os olhos, e antes de dormir, o seu último pensamento foi que além de arrumar o restante da casa, também teria que trocar a roupa de cama toda.

– Amanhã eu faço. – murmurou para si.

Porém, todo o planejamento que ela havia feito para a manhã se esfumou quando recebeu uma chamada do hospital requisitando-a com urgência. Saiu de casa tão rápido que mal teve tempo de olhar toda a bagunça que ainda era sua casa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo**

Os tufos de cabelos loiros puxados para todos os lados era um claro sinal de desespero que Naruto não se importava mais em conter. Há dias tentava se comunicar com a rosada, já tinha mandado e-mails, mensagem de texto, mensagem de voz. Mas nada, absolutamente nada. Nenhuma misera resposta.

Por parte nenhuma.

Lamentou o loiro que também tentava se contatar com o moreno que raramente aparecia em casa, e quando aparecia, era de madrugada para pegar ou deixar alguma coisa. Sem nunca lhe dirigir a palavra. E quando o homem de olhos azuis tentava estabelecer algum contato com Sasuke, o moreno dizia que estava apresado, ou que não poderia falar naquele momento. E sumia sem deixar vestígios ou dizer onde estava indo.

Já estava cogitando voltar ao Japão para resolver aquela situação quando o telefone tocou e afoito o loiro atendeu.

– Naruto? - chamou a voz inigualável no outro lado do telefone.

– SAKURA-CHAN! - Naruto berrou de alívio. - Onde você esteve? Estou tentando te ligar há dias! - despejou.

– Eu estava no hospital, plantão complicado. Vi suas mensagens e os seus e-mails, ou pelo menos parte deles. O quê aconteceu?

– Você!

– Eu?!

– Sim, você. Sakura-chan, como pôde fazer isso comigo?

– Fazer o quê, Naruto? - replicou a outra sem entender.

– Me mandar aquelas fotos de você... - pigarreou - em trajes menores.

– Mas... - a rosada se calou, uma lembrança passou rapidamente por seu cérebro sóbrio. Pegou o notebook, abriu a caixa de e-mail, e ofegou de horror. Lá estava, na sessão de e-mail's enviados. _Destinatário: Uzumaki Naruto._ Com uma foto sua. - Oh, meu Deus. - murmurou ainda não acreditando no que estava a sua frente.

– Exatamente. E agora? Como eu vou explicar isso para ele?

Um longo silêncio se seguiu, até que voz, agora rouca da rosácea se fez presente.

– Ele? Ele quem? - replicou confusa. Dessa vez foi à vez do loiro se manter em silêncio e gelar. Mordeu a língua com força e se xingou mentalmente, Sasuke o mataria. Suspirou. Não adiantava mais esconder, ela descobriria de qualquer maneira. Porém, enquanto o momento não vinha, ele só contaria uma parte verdade.

– O meu companheiro.

– S-seu companheiro? Você é...

–... Não. - completou o loiro antes de Sakura formular a pergunta. - Quer dizer, não sei, nunca me interessei por outra pessoa. Somente ele. Nunca parei para me rotular.

– Oh, meu Deus. E quando você esperava me contar? - perguntou, e então se lembrou do moreno que sempre fizera parte do trio e que agora estava morando do outro lado do oceano, como o loiro. - Sasuke sabe?

– Eu esperava te contar pessoalmente, Sakura-chan. Na próxima visita. - explicou. E era verdade, ele já havia debatido com o homem de curtos cabelos negros, e finalmente eles tinham decidido comunicar que estavam juntos. Ao menos para os amigos mais próximos. - E sim, o Sasuke sabe. _Na verdade, ele é a outra parte interessada. -_completou o loiro em pensamento.

– Ele aceitou numa boa...? - inquiriu a mulher de olhos jade. Naruto massageou a têmpora.

– Sakura-chan, eu preciso que você faça algo a respeito da foto. - desconversou o homem. - É urgente. Ele viu a foto e pensou que _nós_éramos_amantes_, tentei explicar que você vivia do outro lado do oceano e que isso era tecnicamente impossível, mas não adiantou, tivemos uma briga e agora ele mal fala comigo.

– Certo. E o quê você espera que eu faça?

– Que conte a verdade! Diga que mandou a foto por engano... Que estava bêbada, sei lá, só quero que diga a verdade. Ele não está falando comigo e estou enlouquecendo!

– Ele deveria ter um pouco mais de confiança em você. - espetou a mulher do outro lado da linha, o desgosto transparecendo na voz. Na verdade estava chateada por ter sido a última a ter o conhecimento de um assunto tão sério. _E ainda por cima por telefone!_

–Sakura-chan, isso não é hora para isso. - gemeu o loiro, angustiado.

– Ta, ta entendi. Coloque-o na linha, e eu esclareço tudo para ele.

– Droga! - resmungou contrariado. Estava tão afoito para conversar com a rosada que tinha esquecido que o moreno estava ficando o mínimo possível em casa. - Ele não está em casa nesse momento.

– Certo. Me passe o número do celular dele e eu ligo.

– Eu... Eu... Preciso falar com ele primeiro.

– Então para quê você me ligou?

– Eu estava tão desesperado que tinha me esquecido! Merda! - xingou, e sem mais explicação desligou o telefone.

Do outro lado da linha, Sakura olhou para o telefone durante alguns segundos sem acreditar que o amigo tinha desligado o aparelho em sua cara.


	3. Chapter 3

**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, SAKURA-CHAN!**

**PARTE III**

Suigetsu realmente gostava de Sasuke, gostava até demais, no entanto, sentia o moreno cada vez mais agressivo e sabia que o moreno não era o mesmo sem o Uzumaki. A escala de mau humor do homem de cabelos negros, que já era ruim, se tornará pior, era difícil até mesmo manter uma conversa sem que o moreno soltasse várias palavras hostis num curto período de tempo. O convívio estava _quase_ impossível.

– Sabe, acho que você está precisando transar. - soltou o homem com dentes pontiagudos, após mais uma discussão com Sasuke.

– Não, não preciso. Não preciso daquele _Dobe _também. - replicou possesso. Estava cansado, irritado e por mais que odiasse admitir, com saudade do loiro cabeça oca que tinha como namorado.

O homem de cabelos brancos não estava preocupado só com o humor que o amigo apresentava. Cada dia Sasuke comia menos, a maior parte da comida era revirada no prato e jogada no lixo em seguida; dormia menos, pois dormia depois de Suigetsu e acordava antes do homem de olhos lilás, e embora a pose altiva continuasse a mesma, podia perceber a tristeza no fundo dos olhos negros.

Apesar do seu jeito sacana se importava com o moreno e estava realmente preocupado. Já tinha até cogitado a possibilidade de procurar o loiro, entretanto desistira; os dois tinham que resolver isso sozinhos. Como os dois adultos que eram.

– Não transe então, mas precisa dar um jeito na sua vida. Não pode fugir do Uzumaki para sempre.

– Uchihas não fogem, e eu não estou fugindo do Naruto. Não sou um covarde.

– Não é claro que não. Por isso passa mais tempo na minha casa que na sua, não é mesmo?

– Isso não é...

O discurso do moreno foi interrompido pela campainha que começou a tocar com uma insistência exagerada. O Uchiha sentiu as mãos frias e o coração disparou dentro do peito: conhecia aquela maneira impaciente de tocar a campainha. Levou algum tempo para tomar uma decisão e quando o fez, já era tarde demais. A porta tinha sido aberta e Naruto estava a sua frente, a testa suada e a respiração ofegante denotavam o exercício que o loiro havia feito até chegar ali.

– Preciso falar com você. - pediu ainda sem ar. E novamente o moreno não teve tempo de replicar, pois Suigetsu passou pela porta e fechou-a em seguida. Deixando-os sozinhos.

– _Maldito! - _resmungo entre dentes. E então encarou o Uzumaki que o examinava de cima abaixo.

– Você está mais magro. - comentou após uma rápida analise.

– Isso não tem nada a ver com você. Minha saúde só diz respeito a mim.

– Você está enganado, tudo o que envolve você diz respeito a mim, Sasuke. Eu te amo e me importo com você.

Sasuke virou o rosto para não ter que encarar o loiro. Era idiota e infantil, e agora, com a cabeça fria, sabia que era impossível que Sakura e Naruto tivessem um caso. Mas ainda que quisesse dar atenção apenas à parte racional de si, uma parte ínfima, ardia só de pensar que o loiro ainda nutria algum sentimento pela mulher de cabelos rosados. E essa mesma parte tinha medo do que o loiro tinha a declarar.

E _se_ o loiro decidisse que o que eles tinham não valia a pena? E _se_ ele disse que estava apaixonado por Sakura? E _se_...

– Sasuke? – chamou o loiro calmamente, as mãos tostadas segurando o rosto pálido fazendo com que o moreno o encarasse. – Você está me escutando?

Desperto do transe, Sasuke se afastou do loiro e manteve uma boa distancia.

– O que você quer? – inquiriu na defensiva. Por um minuto, o homem de olhos azuis teve vontade de rir, pois naquele momento Sasuke lembrava um gato ressabiado com os pelos eriçados.

– Quero conversar. Esclarecer todos os pontos e fazer com que você volte para casa. Você sabe, não é? Eu não tenho nada com a Sakura, nunca tive.

– Nunca teve porque ela não quis. – remarcou, lembrava-se muito bem da época em que o loiro corria atrás da rosada como um cachorro caído da mudança.

– Tudo bem, mas eu era um adolescente. Meus sentimentos estavam se desenvolvendo e eu sempre tive mais contato com a Sakura, nos conhecemos desde pequenos...

– Nós também! – exclamou o moreno raivoso, interrompendo a explicação de Naruto. – Mas você sempre preferiu ela! Até mesmo nas brincadeiras!

O loiro riu, uma risada gostosa que não acontecia há bastante tempo.

– Nós discutíamos, brigávamos, era uma relação diferente...

O moreno deu de ombros, evitando encará-lo.

– Era o único jeito de chamar a sua atenção, de fazer você me notar e deixar aquela garota de lado!

– Não me diga que... – o loiro parou alguns minutos analisando o moreno, nunca parara para pensar em que momento Sasuke havia deixado de olhá-lo como amigo e passara a olhá-lo como algo mais. -... Você tinha ciúmes de mim?

– Não. Não tinha! – negou o moreno veemente. A negação veio com tanta rapidez que o loiro foi capaz de ver o desespero que se ocultava nos olhos escuros. Aos poucos Naruto se aproximou do moreno, e quando o teve a alguns centímetros do mesmo puxou-o para si e o abraço.

– Isso foi há muito tempo, Sasuke. Eu nunca cheguei a amar a Sakura... Confesso, gostei dela e por muito tempo acreditei que a amava. Mas não era verdade. Só descobri o que era amor com você. Você me conhece, sabe o quão persistente eu sou quando quero alguma coisa, que não paro até conseguir. Você acredita que estaria aqui se eu não te amasse? – perguntou, e sentiu, mais do que viu o movimento negativo de Sasuke que agora conservava a cabeça escondida na curvatura de seu pescoço. – Agora vamos fechar esse assunto, eu vou ligar para Sakura e ela vai te dizer exatamente o que aconteceu para ela me mandar aquela foto.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo**

Os poucos minutos da ligação completada, Naruto gesticulou, falou e chegou a berrar algumas vezes até finalmente passar o celular para o moreno. Sasuke não foi capaz de falar uma palavra, pois, logo a rosada foi despejando tudo o que tinha para falar. Desde a festa, até a descoberta de o loiro estar com alguém e estar encrencado graças a uma foto enviada por ela enquanto bêbada. Ao final, fez um breve monologo sobre usar camisinha ao transar e fazer exames periódicos para atestar sua boa saúde para longo em seguida desligar o telefone sem o moreno proferir nenhuma palavra sequer.

Do outro lado da sala, o Uzumaki aguardava ansioso pelo fim da conversa. Sasuke e Sakura só haviam começado a se falar a poucos minutos, mas para o loiro todo aquele falatório parecia ter horas sem fim. Quando o moreno estendeu o telefone para Naruto, o homem com marcas nas bochechas suspirou aliviado, pegou o aparato e guardou-o no bolso da calça.

– Acredita em mim? Eu estou perdoado? – inquiriu ansioso. Esperava que Sakura tivesse sido convincente, pois sua vida dependia disso.

– Nunca deixei de acreditar em você. – soltou o moreno com a voz cansada,_aquilo era tão embaraçoso._ – Eu só estava... _inseguro_. – pensou, mas não falou, aquelas palavras era um duro golpe para o seu ego, e tomar consciência delas o deixavam ainda mais fora de órbita. Não podia acreditar que amasse alguém a tal ponto. Suspirou e tentou novamente. – Eu só... _tive medo_. – sem conseguir completar nenhuma das frases. Sentiu-se frustrado, e as lágrimas frutos daquele sentimento não tardaram a chegar. E se sentiu, _fraco, patético._

E o homem de olhos azuis, como sempre fazia, não demorou em vir ao seu auxílio. Abraçou-o com força, e esperou até que o momento passasse e o Uchiha parasse de o pranto tão sentido que fazia o coração do loiro encolher. Naruto sabia que o moreno não era dado a sentimentalismo, e que aquelas lágrimas deviam exigir muito de Sasuke. Muito mais do que Sasuke estava disposto a demonstrar.

O homem de cabelos escuros se segurou no Uzumaki com força como se tivesse medo que ele desaparecesse a qualquer segundo. Permaneceram assim por um longo tempo, e pela primeira vez quem teve a iniciativa foi o Uchiha.

– Eu te amo. – sussurrou com a voz rouca, então sua voz tomou um pouco mais de força. As palavras _precisavam_ ser pronunciadas. – sempre te amei. E eu tenho medo de te perder...

As palavras desconcertaram o loiro de tal maneira, que ele precisou de alguns minutos para absorver as palavras. Naruto dizia a todo o momento que o amava, mas Sasuke era um caso a parte, o loiro poderia contar nos dedos das mãos às vezes em que isso acontecera.

O sorriso largo não tardou em aparecer no rosto dourado e, com carinho, beijou o topo da cabeça escura e fez com que o Uchiha o encarasse. Sabia o quanto àquelas palavras eram importantes para Sasuke, e por um momento se sentiu o ser mais feliz da face da terra. Pois sabia que o moreno não professava seus sentimentos com muita frequência, e aquele era um raro momento que deveria ser atesorado.

– Há coisas que fogem a nossa vontade, e eu não posso te prometer que estarei com você para sempre. Mas posso dizer, com todo o meu coração, que enquanto o meu coração bater dentro do peito, eu vou continuar aqui. E se eu não tivesse tanta certeza desse fato, eu nunca pensaria nisso. – inquiriu, e tirou do bolso uma caixinha pequena de veludo azul, em seguida um anel dourado brilhante. – Uchiha Sasuke, aceita se tornar meu esposo?

No primeiro momento as cores sumiram do rosto do moreno, para voltarem em seguida em forma de uma vermelho vivido. Suas mãos começaram a tremer e suar, e para disfarçar, colocou-as no bolso da calça, quando percebeu que suas mãos já haviam parado de tremer, colocou-as para fora, esticando a mão indicada para o loiro num aceitamento mudo. Mesmo que quisesse, não conseguiria emitir nenhum ruído.

O loiro não demorou em cumprir com a sua parte, não se importou com as mãos que tremiam tanto quanto a do moreno anteriormente; pegou a mão do moreno, encaixou o anel e quando tornou a ficar na altura do moreno, beijou-o como não fazia há algum tempo. Sasuke se entregou instantaneamente ao beijo, e o ajudou entrelaçando suas mãos a nuca do outro. O beijo durou poucos minutos, no entanto a saudade era tanta, que não deram margens ao pensamento, e logo reiniciaram um outro beijo.

Aos poucos o clima foi esquentando. Esqueceram-se do lugar em que se encontravam, e rumaram para o lugar mais próximo: o sofá. As blusas já jaziam emboladas em um canto qualquer da sala. As mãos de Naruto moviam-se frenesi, tocando cada pedaço de pele desnuda com desejo. Matando saudade daquele corpo tão amado. Sasuke não ficava atrás, tentava estimular todos os lugares em que tinha acesso, os pontos fracos do loiro.

Os beijos se tornavam cada vez mais exigentes, e em meio destes, Naruto começou a retirar a calça do Uchiha, o que não foi preciso muita força, notou o Uzumaki, ao ver os ossos sobressalentes do quadril. Beijou o moreno ainda mais e prometeu que o outro rapaz nunca chegaria a esse estágio novamente. Sabia o quanto Sasuke era orgulhoso e jamais admitiria, mas aquela situação roubara mais de si do que estava disposto a professar.

Com outros pensamentos, Naruto deu tudo de si, aquela não era uma simples transa. Mas o momento em que o moreno se doava sem medo de represálias, em que era ele mesmo, em que se deixava levar pelo momento. Marcou cada pedaço de pele exposta, e ao começar sua jornada pelo baixo ventre do outro, sorriu.

Sasuke poderia ser alguém bem anti-social no cotidiano, chegando até a ser frio. Mas ali, naquele instante ele não passava de fogo; quente, convidativo e muito, muito tentador. Distribuiu pequenos beijos na região da glande, e seu sorriso se abriu mais, quando as pernas do Uchiha se abriram lhe dando mais acesso, dando permissão para ele continuar.

Colocou mais empenho, no que estava fazendo e sincronizou os beijos suaves que já estava dando, com lambidas que faziam as pontas do pé do moreno que arquearem. Seguiu com o movimento por mais alguns minutos, finalmente quando viu que o moreno estava entregue, começou a felação e introduziu um dedo na entrada do moreno, que o olhou surpreendido, mas permitiu o avance sem emitir som algum.

Naruto ficou feliz, pois sempre que chegava a essa parte o moreno soltava alguma palavra ferina que o deixava tenso. Aumentou a intensidade da felação e introduziu mais um dedo na entrada apertada. Com os dois dedos dentro do namorado, começou a fazer um movimento de tesoura, preparando o moreno para o que estava por vir.

Procurou rapidamente sua calça pelo chão, e quando a achou, soltou a mão que estava na base do pênis do moreno e com ela livre, e puxou a calça para si, pegou um pacotinho quadrado no bolso de trás da calça e voltou a largá-la no chão. Com o pacote em mãos, continuou com as massagens até que o moreno tivesse os primeiros espasmos, quando sentiu que o moreno estava a ponto de gozar, parou as massagens que estava fazendo e encarou o namorado que como esperado, estava com a expressão carregada de raiva.

– Agora vem a melhor parte. – garantiu, ao pegar o pequeno pacote e rasgá-lo com os dentes.

Não possuía lubrificante, no entanto, o loiro esperava que o que continha na camisinha fosse suficiente, pois não gostaria de machucar o moreno. Recobriu o pênis com invólucro de borracha, e sem desviar o olhar dos olhos do Uchiha se posicionou para penetrá-lo.

Entrelaçou os dedos morenos com os pálidos, beijou-o e em seguida o penetrou. O grito de ambos foi abafado pelo beijo que trocaram, porém, o loiro sabia que os gemidos eram de sensações bem diferentes, o dele era de puro deleite; saudade. O do Sasuke era de dor. Esperou até que o moreno desse o sinal de que estava tudo bem e só então começou a se movimentar. O ritmo era lento, e embora o seu corpo pedisse a gritos que aumentasse a velocidade, continuou no mesmo ritmo até sentir que o corpo abaixo do seu o acolhia de bom grado.

Aumentou o ritmo gradativamente, e já estava quase chegando ao clímax, quando sentiu a mão do Uchiha apertando a sua; chamando sua atenção.

– Por que não está com o seu anel? – inquiriu o moreno, olhando para a mão onde um anel dourado deveria reluzir.

– O anel... – começou o loiro, com um sorriso travesso. Com a mão que estava na ereção de Sasuke livre, Naruto circulou lentamente a entrada do moreno, onde ambos estavam conectados. – Está bem aqui. – explicou, e finalmente a compreensão atingiu o moreno.

Sasuke ia soltar um impropério, porém o loiro foi mais rápido e recomeçou o movimento, fazendo com que o moreno esquecesse de tudo. Por hora.

Contudo, a verdade era que o anel do loiro havia apresentado um pequeno defeito e só ficaria pronto dali a algumas semanas e por isso ele havia adiado o pedido de casamento ao Uchiha. Mas com bases nos acontecimentos recentes ele não via mais motivos para isso.

Finalmente quando ambos chegaram ao ápice, o loiro largou-se sobre o moreno, que resmungou, mas não fez nada para repeli-lo. Permaneceram assim algum tempo, até que escutaram o rangido característico de porta sendo aberta.

Rapidamente o moreno empurrou o loiro que caiu no chão com um gemido dolorido, e correu até suas roupas vestindo-as rapidamente. Mas já era tarde demais, atrás de si, Suigetsu, Karin e Juggo o olhavam com um misto de sentimentos. Suigetsu foi o primeiro a se pronunciar:

– Merda, Sasuke, eu disse que você precisava transar, mas não no meu sofá!

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo**

Depois de três semanas, o casamento finalmente foi realizado. Uma união simples que não era válida no Japão. Apenas alguns amigos que tinham feito no tempo em que moravam nos Estados Unidos estavam presentes. E se alguém lhe perguntasse, Sasuke diria que não era nada demais, o que não era verdade. Aquele gesto tinha sido muito mais do que ele tinha esperado do loiro.

– Né, né, Sasuke. – chamou o loiro ao seu lado, querendo sua atenção – Eu sei que o nosso casamento não é válido no Japão... Mas assim que isso acontecer, nós seremos os primeiros da fila. Eu direi cada palavra novamente, de novo, e de novo e quantas vezes forem necessário.

– _Dobe. – _murmurou com um sorriso contido. E em seguida voltou aos seus afazeres, organizar as fotos que o loiro havia insistido para tirarem no casamento. Tocou lentamente na borda da foto e se lembrou das semanas que antecederam o casamento. Toda agonia em que vivera. E então se lembrou da rosada. Analisou a foto novamente e sorriu.

Já sabia o presente prefeito de aniversário para a rosada. Só tinha que esperar mais alguns meses.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo**

Depois de mais um dia cansativo, Sakura abriu a porta da casa em que morava, um suspiro longo escapou de seus lábios. Já havia aprendido a lição, festas só da porta de casa para fora. Agora se divertia em boates e, voltava para casa, cansada, mas sem nenhuma bagunça para arrumar no dia seguinte. Ia mudar de sapatos quando identificou um envelope retangular no chão perto da porta. Ergueu uma sobrancelha rosada, e pegou o pequeno envelope. Mesmo que fosse seu aniversário, na época tecnologica era difícil receber uma carta.

Analisou o sobrescrito, e logo reconheceu o nome e a letra bem desenhada no verso. _Sasuke Uchiha._ Animada, abriu-a rapidamente, e estranhou quando percebeu que era uma foto.

Uma foto de Sasuke e Naruto.

Uma foto de Sasuke e Naruto se beijando. O terno delatava uma cerimônia formal o bastante para fazer o loiro vestir um, e analisando melhor a foto, pode perceber anéis dourados brilhando nas mãos entrelaçadas. _Casamento_, a palavra passou rapidamente por sua mente.

Não pode acreditar no que seus olhos estavam lhe mostrando, no entanto, logo se lembrou da conversa que tinha tido com o loiro, meses atrás:

_"- Sasuke sabe?"_

_"- Sim, o Sasuke sabe"._

Saiu do transe e rapidamente virou a foto, e na parte branca pode ver a data - de um ano atrás – e uma caligrafia forte masculina.

"Feliz Aniversário, Sakura-chan!"

**FIM**


End file.
